Sakit Gigi
by Amanojaku Miyanoshita
Summary: Sakit Gigi adalah penyakit yang amat tidak disukai oleh semua orang tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto yang sakit gigi, keluarlah sifat manjanya terhadap Hinata oneshot Mind RnR?


Ohayou Minna-san kali ini Miyan hadir tidak dengan FF **Only You Can Do It** tapi dengan Fic baru  
ide ini lahir saat Miyan sakit gigi lho hhe karena lagi males nerusin fic **Only You Can Do It** karena yang Review dikit banget  
oke deh tanpa pake ba bi bu lagi langsung aja kita ke T K P

**Disclaimer:** MasKis koq updatenya sekarang jarang udah males yah mending Narutonya buat saya aja deh yah yah *Puppy Eyes No jutsu*

**Summary:** Naruto lagi sakit gigi, keluarlah sifat manjanya terhadap Hinata oneshot Mind RnR?

**Warning : **Oneshot , Typo , GAJE , OOC(mungkin) , OC , Alur kecepetan , gak berasa Romancenya

* * *

**Happy Read**

**Sakit Gigi**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

Di malam yang sunyi desa Konohagakure tepatnya di kediaman pemimpin desa, terjadi sesuatu yang cukup membuat rumah keluarga Uzumaki itu terdengar kegaduhan yang lumayan mengganggu tetangga yang berada di samping rumahnya.

"Aduuh sakit" rintih seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di tempat tidurnya. "Aduduh, cih merepotkan kenapa sebegitu sakit sih"

"Hhh... Ada apa Naruto-kun?" ucap wanita berambut indigo terbangun dari tidurnya, yang berada disampingnya.

"Aduh sakit sekali Hinata-chan, tolong aku" ujar Naruto merintih dengan tangan kirinya memegang pipi kiri.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Hinata yang kini mulai Khawatir. "Apa kau terkena racun akibat pertarungan tadi ?"

"Bukan, Ini lebih parah" Naruto guling-gulingan ke kanan ke kiri gelisah.

"Apa ada luka dalam di pipimu itu?" mimik wajah Hinata semakin khawatir saja.

"Ya, Bisa jadi (kayak di E** Bulag* aja...PLAK) Ini lebih parah lagi. Tolong aku"

"Lalu apa? Jangan membuatku khawatir begini donk"

"Aku sakit gigi Hina-chan. Tolong sembuhkan aku pakai jutsu medismu."

Hinata membulatkan matanya sempurna tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Seorang Rokudaime Hokage pemimpin desa Konohagakure yang diakui sebagai Kage terkuat yang telah mengalahkan Juubi, Madara, dan Obito kini sedang merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil hanya karena sakit gigi.

"Huh jadi hanya karena itu" Hinata bernafas lega dan mengusap dadanya beberapa kali.

"Apa kau bilang? Hanya? Ini sakit sekali tahu. Lebih baik aku terkena Bijudama daripada harus sakit gigi berbeda dengan orang Indonesia yang katanya lebih baik sakit gigi daripada sakit hati. Adduuuhh" rintih Naruto sembari menaruh kepalanya di paha Hinata yang sedang terduduk.

"Hah kau ini. Tidak seperti Naruto-kun yang selalu tampil gagah di depan penduduk dan musuh" ejek Hinata

"Tapi ini beda Hinata-chan. Ini sakit sekali aduuh" ucap Naruto yang membenamkan wajahnya di paha Hinata dengan posisi tengkurap yang masih memegangi pipinya.

"Tapi Naruto-kun tidak ada jutsu medis untuk menyembuhkan sakit gigi. Jutsu medis hanya untuk mengobati orang yang terluka akibat pertarungan, bukan sakit gigi"

"Aduuh lalu bagaimana dengan gigiku ini. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan keadaan begini" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Jam. 'Jam 03.35? Cih,"

"Makanya jangan makan yang manis-manis mulu" Hinata memberikan nasihat kepada Naruto seperti orang tua yang menasihati anaknya dengan mengusap-usap rambut pirangnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menasihatiku seperti menasihati anak kecil?" bantah Naruto merungut kesal karena tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Lihat saja dirimu sekarang Naruto-kun. Kau tidak jauh beda dengan Hadjime" Hinata tersenyum melihat wajah suami tercintanya yang sedang kesal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah langkah mendekati kamar mereka berdua dan...

**Srekk!**

Setelah pintu di geser muncullah Uzumaki muda berumur 7 tahun memiliki rambut Pirang jabrik seperti ayahnya dan memiliki iris mata Amethyst atau yang biasadisebut Byakugan seperti ibunya.

"Hadjime?" pekik NaruHina bersamaan.

"Kenapa Hadjime sudah bangun? Ini kan masih malam" tanya Hinata

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena berisik. Ada apa dengan Tou-san, Kaa-chan?" tanya Hadjime yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu

"Oh. Kemarilah Hadjime belum pernah melihat Tou-san Hadjime yang gagah ini merengek kan?" Hinata mengerling ke arah Naruto yang kembali mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Benarkah Kaa-chan?"

"Iya. Makanya kesini lihat"

"Hinata ap-adaw" Naruto kembali merasakan sakit di giginya lagi. "aduduh Hinata..." rengek Naruto di paha Hinata melupakan kalau anaknya sekarang telah memperhatikannya.

"Ih Tou-san kayak anak kecil. Memang pipi Tou-san kenapa?" ucap Hadjime yang telah naik ke kasur.

"Tou-san sedang sakit gigi Hadjime" kata Hinata

"Memangnya Tou-san tidak pernah menyikat giginya ya Kaa-chan?" tanya Hadjime polos

'argh sial mereka berdua bersekongkol untuk mengejekku' batin Naruto kesal dengan wajah yang kini menghadap perut Hinata.

"Umm... Mungkin saja, makanya Hadjime harus rajin sikat gigi yah dan jangan terlalu banyak makan-makanan manis."

"Mmh" Hadjime mengangguk semangat.

"Hey enak saja aku ini sering koq menyikat gigi tapi..." Naruto terlihat berpikir.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Hadjime dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Aduduh aduuh sakit sekali." Naruto ngeles dari pertanyaan istri dan anaknya.

"Huh ngeles saja kau"

"Hehe"

"Yasudah. Hadjime tolong ambilkan Kaa-chan air panas, garam , satu kantung teh."

"Hai~" dan Hadjime langsung bergegas mengambilnya.

"Itu semua untuk apa sayang?."

"Ya untukmu lah. Dulu Neji-nii juga pernah sakit gigi dan diberi teraphy kantung teh oleh Tou-san. Aku tidak tau itu berhasil atau tidak tapi sepertinya Neji-nii tidak pernah terlihat sakit gigi lagi."

"Jadi Neji pernah sakit gigi juga?"

"Iya. Tapi dia tidak semanja kau."

Hadjime pun datang dengan membawa semua yang tadi di pesan Kaa-sannya. Hinata pun mulai membuat ramuannya dan menyuruh Naruto untuk menggigit kantung teh yang telah dicampur air panas dan garam pada giginya yang sakit.

Perlahan Naruto dan Hadjime telah tidur meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mengusap kepala mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dibenarkannya posisi Naruto yang tadi ada di pahanya dan Hadjime yang berada di pelukan Naruto kesamping Hinata. Hinata sangat bersyukur pada Kami-sama mempunyai keluarga utuh yang bahagia.

'Arigatou Kami-sama, Arigatou Naruto-kun telah memberikan kebahagiaan padaku' Hinata kemudian mengecup kening Naruto dan Hadjime lalu bersiap menghadapi kebahagiaan di hari esok.

**.**

**.**

**Sakit Gigi ~Amanojaku**

**.**

**.**

Di pagi yang cerah Hinata tengah menemani anaknya sarapan yang akan menuntut ilmu di akademi ninja.

"Kaa-chan kenapa tidak sarapan? Tou-san kemana?"

"Kaa-chan nanti sarapannya sama Tou-san saja. Dia masih tidur sepertinya Tou-sanmu kurang istirahat."

"Hadjime!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu dengan warna hitam diluar rumahnya.

"Tuh Satsuki sudah datang" ujar Hinata masih menatap Hadjime yang sedang menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Hinata mengantar Hadjime sampai pintu rumah. Hinata membungkukan badannya agar bisa menatap anaknya dan mengusap-usap rambut Hadjime dan berpesan

"Kalian belajarlah yang baik ya. Dan jadilah Chunin yang hebat. Jangan seperti ayah kalian yang masih Genin sampai sekarang hihi" Hinata tertawa kecil bila mengingat kalau Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih Genin sampai sekarang kalau saja Naruto tidak jadi Hokage dan Saruke diangkat jadi wakilnya

"Hai~" sahut Hadjime dan Satsuki bersamaan.

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku nih" potong Naruto mengagetkan Hinata dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hihihi" HadjiSatsu tertawa kecil.

"Ih Naruto-kun lepaskan malu dilihat anak-anak dan tetangga" Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto "Yasudah kalian berangkat saja, tidak usah perdulikan Genin yang satu ini"

Hinata menutup pintu dan segera menuju halaman belakang untuk menjemur pakaian tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang masih berdiri di belakang pintu. Naruto menyeringai licik lalu menghampiri Hinata ke halaman belakang dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hina-chan..."

"Hm... Kenapa? Gigimu sakit lagi?"

"Heh... Kau meledekku? Bagaimana aku tidak sakit gigi kalau kau selalu ada disampingku." ucap Naruto yang menciumi pundak Hinata.

"Hm? Apa hubungannya?" Hinata masih berkutat dengan jemurannya.

"Ya bagaimana aku bisa menghindari yang manis-manis bila kau selalu memberikan wajah manismu" goda Naruto.

**Blush**

"D-dasar G-gombal!" bela Hinata agar tidak luluh pada perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Aku tidak sedang gombal kau memang manis"

"C-cukup Naruto-kun" Hinata berusaha membuat Naruto berhenti menggodanya. karena walaupun dia sudah jadi istri Naruto tetap saja bila digoda oleh Naruto dia akan pingsan dibuatnya.

"Hey apa kau lupa semalam kau bersekongkol dengan Hadjime untuk mengejekku"

"Iya-iya gomen"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin satu perempuan darimu"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata tanpa menoleh ke belakang yang tinggal menjemur satu pakaian lagi.

"Aku ingin satu anak perempuan yang akan membelaku nanti bila diejek olehmu dan Hadjime" bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata dan tangannya memegang perut Hinata.

"Eh?"

Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata ala Bridal Style.

"Ayo kita bikin!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu" usul Hinata

Naruto tidak memperdulikannya ia terus berjalan ke dalam rumah dan masuk kamar. Ditaruhnya Hinata di kasur dan bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang tapi

"Tunggu sebentar ya Hinata"

Naruto berjalan kesini dan...

Naruto : Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Sudah sana kami akan bersenang-senang. Jangan ngintip dasar author mesum

Author: eh? Maksudmu itu aku? Aku kan yang menulis ceritamu.

Naruto: Nulisnya udah sampe situ aja.

Author:eh? Tapi?

Naruto: Argh gak ada tapi tapian. RASENGAN!

Author: Huwaaaaa *melayang ke angkasa ala tim roket*

Srekk

suara pintu kamar ditutup

**THE END**

* * *

**N/A :** huwaa ngerefresh diri stress gara-gara dapet Reviewnya dikit. kali ini Review yah  
oiya Senpai Miyan mau nanya, kalo yang di Traffic Graph itu misalnya yang ngeview sampe ribuan itu beneran atau ngga sih ?

Review yah  
Pay..Pay..


End file.
